With the rapid progress and development of display technology, the traditional cathode ray tube (CRT) is phased out gradually due to bad space utilization and huge power consumption and replaced by the compact and light liquid crystal display (LCD). Because LCD comprises advantages, such as high display quality, low power consumption and non-radiation, it is considerably applied to communication, information or consumer electronics, such as laptop, mobile phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), digital video camera, digital camera and liquid crystal television.
Mostly, LCD comprises two parts: the backlight module and the liquid crystal panel. The main function of the backlight module is to provide an uniform surface light source to the liquid crystal panel. The backlight module comprises a light guide plate, a light source, a frame (i.e. housing) and a back plate, wherein the light guide plate has an incident plane, and the light source is arranged on one side of the incident surface; the light emitted from the light source passes the incident surface and then emits into the light guide plate, and then emits out of the light guide plate after scattering and reflecting in the light guide plate. The frame is used to fix the light guide plate and the light source on the back plate, so that the light from the emission surface of the light guide plate can irradiate the liquid crystal panel which is arranged on the frame.
The frame is generally fixed on the back plate by fasteners or screws, in order to suitably fix the light guide plate and the light source. For large-size LCD, in order to guarantee the reliable fixation, it requires more fasteners or screws. However, fasteners are easily broken. Too many broken fasteners may cause the whole frame to be defective; meanwhile, using fasteners or screws to fix the frame is adverse to the assembly and disassembly of the frame, resulting in the high cost and low efficient assembly and disassembly of the frame.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a frame structure and a backlight module to solve the problems of the traditional technology.